the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Shachi (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"It's going to take more than that to stop me." Background Shachi was still a child when his world shattered in front of him. Sprayed in his mother's blood, and wounded from where her body hadn't managed to shield him from all of the attacks, the last sight he ever saw clearly was his mother's dead body. Ever since then, he's worn shades to protect eyes long-damaged from constant exposure to the sun glancing off the snow, giving the world a darker tint. His father also murdered in the same pirate attack - and his brother in all but blood also completely orphaned - he was taken in by a family friend who struggled under the sudden pressure of having full responsibility for two young sons on top of the loss of her own husband in the attack. Shachi felt the loss of his parents keenly through those years, small touches missing because his foster mother didn't know what to do, or couldn't bring herself to fill the shoes his birth mother had left. Penguin, although barely a year older than him, took more responsibility for his mental well-being than she ever did, although Shachi could never find it in him to blame her for it. Years passed and he entered his adolescence in a very different manner to what his parents had probably wanted for him. He was supposed to grow up into a fisherman, going out on the boats and keeping the island fed. Instead, he learnt to be a fighter, so he could hurt people before they hurt him. It worked, pirates not interested in playing around with an aggressive teen and giving him a berth simply because there was nothing to gain from killing him. It worked until it didn't. Bepo scared them when Shachi and Penguin found him sheltering in their favourite hideout in the woods. He was fundamentally wrong when he didn't fall neatly into any of the categories they understood, so they fought. He let them win, not that they knew that at the time, nor that it mattered as Law took offence at them beating up a helpless cub. Law, tiny and sick, had no qualms about beating them into the ground. Shachi was the first to voice it that evening, once they'd gone home and licked their wounds in a stunned silence, but he suspected that the idea had occurred to Penguin first. There was nothing left for them on the island except memories of grief, and Law offered a way out. He didn't accept them easily, but as stubborn as he was, they were more so and eventually found themselves bearing a jolly roger with pride. Many years passed, and their little family of four eventually started to grow as they became ready to face their ambitions. Shachi would always be a little hotheaded, needing Penguin to pull him back or Law to patch him up when he went too far in a fight where the odds were against him, but now well into adulthood he's a formidable fighter, and will do anything to keep his nakama safe. Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia *Shachi is a fandragon of the ''One Piece ''character Shachi *Very little information about this character has been released in canon. Almost everything written here is headcanon or speculation Category:Nature Dragon Category:Male Category:Coatl Category:Fandragon Category:Clan Founder Category:Pirate